


荣耀屯二三事（1）

by santong



Category: ryt
Genre: M/M, all叶 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santong/pseuds/santong





	荣耀屯二三事（1）

叶家老大是十里八乡有名的美人，年纪轻轻就嫁给了村头卖伞的苏家汉子，小两口打结婚以来小日子过得蜜里调油你侬我侬，羡煞荣耀屯一帮大龄单身汉，可惜好景不长，苏家汉子有天说是去了外地赚大钱，刚开头还每月一封家书，后来就了无音讯，连过年都没再回来，村里的老头都说苏家汉子怕不是外面遇了事回不来了。  
可怜了苏家嫂子年纪轻轻就守了寡，家里还有未娶媳妇的小叔子要扶持，这会失了顶梁柱以后的日子可难过咯！  
好在叶寡妇是个能干的，养鸡种田样样行，自家铺子卖伞的活计也没落下，硬是把小叔子拉扯大供到了县城读书，冯宪君冯村长念他生活不易，每当播种丰收季就派屯里几个健壮汉子轮流去叶寡妇家帮忙，这不，今儿又轮到了街对角的老魏头。  
说是老魏头其实也就三十出头的年纪，胡子拉碴不修边幅，开了个小餐馆后就当个撒手掌柜，提着鸟笼街头巷尾的游荡，有事没事就往叶寡妇院子里钻，殷勤的很，不少大婶子都劝叶寡妇干脆改嫁得了，好歹人家老魏头拾掇拾掇也是人模狗样。  
而叶寡妇每每听见都只是娇羞一笑，含含糊糊的就对付过去了。  
哎，多好的媳妇啊，要是苏家汉子还在的话就好了。  
屯里大婶子们总是这么说。  
然而……  
“快说！你魏爷爷的大鸡巴干的你爽不爽！是昨天那俩小崽子的鸡巴长还是老子的鸡巴长！”  
老魏头骂骂咧咧的给了扭来扭去的骚屁股一巴掌，打的丰腴的白屁股波浪似的晃了晃，吃着大鸡巴的阴穴猛然绞紧，又从里头喷出一股子暖热骚水浇在龟头上。  
“呜呜呜！”叶寡妇的嘴被射满精液的平角裤头塞着，眼神哀怨的回头瞪了他一眼，这一眼就让老魏头气血上涌，埋在穴内的大鸡巴瞬间涨开一圈，越发勇猛的朝着那一点撞，整个院子都是啪啪啪肉撞肉的声响，几个水桶踢翻在水井边，对面就是一场活春宫。  
老魏头一早来屁事不干就干寡妇的屁眼，干完屁眼干骚逼，嘴巴上也没积德，和他那姓黄的学徒似的没把门，差点就让最小的那个听见。  
瞧这架势，显然已经不是第一次了。  
自从苏沐秋走后没多久，叶寡妇就和别的男人搞上了，趁小叔子沐橙住校的间档至少有不下十几个男人上过苏家的炕。  
叶寡妇风情万种来者不拒，是屯里汉子的心头好，到了掰苞米的季节，霸图猪肉铺的伙计排着队的往叶寡妇家的田里钻，屯里人无不竖起大拇指夸赞这几小伙子心底好，乐于助人，明年屯里评五好青年就选他们了。  
却不曾想……  
“咕啾……哈……哈……老韩老林啊……停……要不行了……不要射里面……会……唔唔……！！”  
只来得及咽下一口精液，叶寡妇的嘴又被大鸡巴堵上，下面两张小嘴同样被其他两根大鸡巴塞得满满的，中间隔着一层薄薄的肉膜疯狂奸穴，发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。  
“我说你们好了没，怎么还没轮到我，草这么久鸡巴都软了！”苞米地外面传来伙计张佳乐的声音。  
埋头苦干的韩文清自然没时间理会他，兀自把肩上的大白腿往上耸了耸，钳着叶寡妇纤细的腰肢猛地一个深顶，顶的嘴里张新杰的鸡巴直接来了个深喉。  
“呜……！”  
叶寡妇发出一声小兽般的呜咽，在苞米地剥得精光被三根大鸡巴肏穴，又有林敬言在身下摸奶，爽的简直翻白眼。  
“平日里吃了我们这么多肉，总得补点回来。”  
有人如是说道。  
叶寡妇气愤，明明是你们自己送来给他吃的，怎么就变成嫖资了。  
四人轮流在叶寡妇肚皮里射了一发，今天的工作这才结束了。


End file.
